No Time for Words
by Fadingspirit
Summary: Annie groaned as she stood up and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a pink mess (trust Sirius to turn your hair your least favourite colour), her eyes were puffy, and bloodshot, her cheeks were tearstained, and her robe had a large green stain on it from potions.
1. I Can't Forget

_"_ _Annie, take care of your sister...I won't be here much l..longer." Annie's mother gripped her daughter's hand._

 _"_ _Promise me you'll take care of her!" her voice was urgent, full of pain. Annie nodded mutely, her gray eyes were filled with tears._

 _"_ _Promise me!" Annie choked on her words, "I promise." Her mother lay back down, a content smile on her face._

 _"_ _Mummy, go to sleep, your tired." Annie's little sister said, curling up in her mother's arms._

 _Annie smiled slightly. She felt the tears threatening to fall, but she didn't stop them, she knew she couldn't. She couldn't keep her promise, she knew it and her mother knew it. She was only nine, she couldn't take care of her sister._

 _"_ _Annette!" Annie looked up at her mother, but no words left her mouth. "Annette!" Annie closed her eyes, feeling the tears slide down her cheeks. "Miss Williams!"_

Annie looked up shaking, her eyes were filled with tears.

"Miss Williams, please refrain from mumbling in you sleep. I will not except crying in my classroom!" Annie nodded mutely, not knowing what to say.

"If you are so bent on crying, please leave the lesson, and come back later." Professor Porter said, glaring at the girl.

"Yes sir." Annie grabbed her bag, stuffed her books inside and hurried out of the room.

She tore down the hallway, not caring about the looks she was receiving from other students, and into the Gryffindor common room, where she collapsed on the couch.

 _"_ _Annie, get up, come on Annie!" Annie's eyes flew open as a bucket of ice cold water was dumped over her head._

 _"_ _What the hell!" she screamed, jumping to her feet. She glared at the culprit, a tall boy with shoulder length black hair and stormy gray eyes._

 _"_ _Sirius, was that necessary?" she fumed. "It was totally necessary, you were sitting in my seat!" Sirius retorted._

 _"_ _Sitting in your seat!?" Annie repeated, eyes blazing._

 _"_ _Uh, Padfoot, not sure you should've done that." James said, grinning. "Yeah, got that now." Sirius replied, wearing a smirk._

 _"_ _Leave me alone prat!" Annie screamed, drawing the attention of almost the whole common room._

 _"_ _You're so immature, I really don't think it was necessary to dump a bucket of water on my head!" she shrieked._

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah, now do you mind leaving?" Sirius asked, eyeing the spot where she had just sat._

 _"_ _I can't believe I was ever friends with you! You're such a Slytherin!" Annie screamed. She turned and stormed up the stairs, leaving behind a very shocked Gryffindor._

"Sirius Black!" Annie fumed, she stalked up to the boy, her eyes blazing.

"Yes Williams?" Sirius asked, innocently.

"I can't believe you! You are an immature prat, and nobody likes you!" she screamed. Sirius smirked.

"I'm sure the ladies would disagree with you there."

"Augh!" Annie screamed in frustration.

"I hate you Sirius Black! I don't know what I ever saw in you! Amelia was right, you are just an immature prat!" she yelled, her eyes were filled with unspilled tears. As the first tear slipped out of its prison, she stormed away.

Annie flung herself down on her bed. She buried her face in her hands, letting the tears, that had been threatening to fall for so long, slip out. She felt her body shaking, but she couldn't stop, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to stop.

After a few minutes, she sat up, and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her robe.

Annie groaned as she stood up and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a pink mess (trust Sirius to turn your hair your least favourite colour), her eyes were puffy, and bloodshot, her cheeks were tearstained, and her robe had a large green stain on it from potions.

There was a knock on the door, Annie looked up, startled. She took one last look in the mirror, before scrambling into bed. The door opened and Allison Myers stepped inside. "Annette?" she asked, walking over to Annie's bed. "You awake?"

Annie peered over the covers to where the girl was standing. "I just wanted to say...oh never mind, you're probably not even awake." Allison retraced her steps and left the room.

Annie stepped into the Great Hall, it was full of joy and laughter. A few students looked up as she entered, but seeing it was her, returned their attention to their food and friends.

Annie hurriedly sat down at her place at the end of the table, and grabbed a piece of bread. She wasn't hungry and wasn't going to waste food by putting it on her plate.

"Hey Williams!" Annie looked up. A familiar pair of gray eyes met her gaze.

"I need to speak to you." Annie shook her head, not wanting to talk, especially not to him.

"I wasn't asking for permission." Annie gaped in surprise as Sirius grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the Great Hall.

"What?" Annie hissed as the two were out of sight. "I want to be friends again, I'm sorry." Sirius said.

Annie stared in shock as the boy continued. "I know I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't right for me to betray your trust once, let alone multiple times-" Annie cut him off.

"Forget it Black, I want nothing to do with you. Leave me alone, you know what just forget we were even friends in the first place!" Annie fumed.

How could the boy who she had trusted just go and betray her like that, and then run back and beg for forgiveness?!

"I have places to be." She said, pulling her arm out of his grasp and hurrying down the hall. Sirius's parting words echoed in her mind. "I can't forget."


	2. I'm So Sorry

_I_ _can_ _'_ _t_ _forget._ Sirius's words echoed in her mind. Annie fort the urge to scream. The boy was unknowingly tearing her apart.

Standing up, Annie scoured the room, hoping to avoid the boy in question. He wasn't there. _Good._ Annie grabbed her bag, and hurried from the room.

She needed to let off some steam. Annie stepped out of the building, she wanted to see Hagrid. He was always able to take her mind off of things. Annie ran down the path to his hut.

She knocked on the door. No answer. Annie reached up on her tip-toes, and peered through the window. Four boys were sitting at the boy. The Marauders.

Annie shook her head. Great, just great. Now she couldn't talk to Hagrid, not with _him_ , in there.

 _Where_ _to_ _go?_ Annie surveyed her surroundings. Groups of students hovered in the courtyard, first years were having a flying lesson with Professor Hooch, the Quidditch Pitch was empty. _Quidditch_ _Pitch!_

Annie tore down the path to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Accio broom." She whispered, her hand raised in the hand, ready to catch her broom.

A moment later, she had mounted her broom. Annie kicked off. She rose up in the air, then zoomed forward, loving the feeling of the wind in her hair.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Annie_ _clutched_ _her_ _father_ _'_ _s_ _waist_ _as_ _they_ _rose_ _up_ _in_ _the_ _air. She_ _whimpered, wanting_ _her_ _feet_ _to_ _be_ _safe_ _on_ _the_ _ground._

 _"_ _Careful!" her_ _mother_ _called_ _from_ _where_ _she_ _was_ _standing, watching_ _on_ _the_ _ground._

 _"_ _Mummy!" Annie_ _cried_ _as_ _her_ _father_ _moved_ _swiftly_ _through_ _the_ _sky._

 _"_ _It_ _'_ _s_ _okay_ _Annie, you_ _'_ _ll_ _be_ _okay." Her_ _mother_ _reassured_ _her. "Your_ _father_ _won_ _'_ _t_ _let_ _you_ _fall." She_ _paused, shooting_ _her_ _husband_ _a_ _pointed_ _look. "Will_ _you?"_

 _"_ _Of_ _course_ _not!" Annie_ _'_ _s_ _father_ _laughed. "Now, hold_ _on_ _tight_ _Etta." He_ _said, making_ _a_ _sudden_ _movement_ _downwards. Annie_ _screamed._

 _"_ _Down! Down!" she_ _screamed, tears_ _streaming_ _freely_ _down_ _her_ _face._

 _"_ _Okay, okay." Annie_ _'_ _s_ _father_ _came_ _to_ _a_ _stop, he_ _slowly_ _lowered_ _the_ _broom_ _until_ _his_ _feet_ _were_ _touching_ _the_ _ground. He_ _climbed_ _off_ _the_ _broom, and_ _picked_ _Annie_ _up._

 _"_ _Annie, you_ _went_ _on_ _a_ _broom!" he_ _cried, swinging_ _her_ _around. "I_ _'_ _m_ _so_ _proud_ _of_ _you!" he_ _grinned, pulling_ _her_ _into_ _his_ _arms._

 _"_ _More_ _of_ _a_ _Gryffindor_ _than_ _your_ _mother." He_ _said, winking_ _at_ _her_ _mother. Her mother laughed. Annie giggled, tears long forgotten._

 _"_ _Let's get you inside, shall we?" her mother said, sweeping her daughter out of her husband's arms._

 _"_ _Come on Annette, bath time."_

 _(End Flashback)_

Annie hadn't realized she was crying. _They're all gone. They're never coming back. I'm never gonna see them again._ Annie leaned to the left, landing quickly. She climbed off, tucked her broom under her arm, and hurried up to the castle.

"Annie?" Annie took a deep breath. _Of course, he would show up._ She turned to face the boy in question, and his annoying sidekicks.

"What do you want Black?" she asked, not meeting her the boy's eyes.

"We were just at Hagrid's, and we saw you heading back-" he paused.

"Were you flying?" his eyes widened in disbelief.

"So, what if I was?" Annie asked, glaring at _him_.

"I didn't know you flew!"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Annie retorted. That seemed to stump him.

"Well-yeah, but. . . never mind."

"We were just heading back up to the castle, care to join us?" Remus spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

"Thanks for the offer Remus, but no." Without waiting for a reply Annie turned and ran back to the castle.

~O~

"Annie?!" Annie didn't answer, not wanting to talk to _him_.

"Annie! I'm talking to you." _he_ grabbed her arm, and spun her around.

"What do you want Black?" Annie asked.

"So, all of a sudden, its first name basis with my friends, but not me?" he asked. Annie nodded.

"Why?" Black asked. _Because they haven't betrayed me. They didn't abandon me. They didn't do anything to me to make me hate them._

"Because I'm on friendly terms with them, not you." Annie replied simply. Black shook his head.

"I want to be friends again-" he was cut off by Annie.

"Black, we've been over this." She interrupted softly. Black hung his head.

"I'm sorry Annie, I really am, and I really want to be friends again." The silence that followed was deadly.

"No." Annie said. She wished with all her heart that she could say yes, but she couldn't let him off that easy. He had hurt her. He had left his mark, he had left a scar. A scar that couldn't be healed.

"I'm sorry." Annie pulled her arm from his grasp, and hurried down the hallway, desperately trying to stop the tears from falling.

He had been her first friend. He had comforted her when her father died. He had stood up for her when she was bullied. He had supported her through everything, except _that_.

The thing that had put an end to their friendship. Annie couldn't forgive _that_ so easily. It wasn't that simple.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Annie sat on the swing, tears streaming down her face._

 _"_ _It's not fair." She sniffed._

 _"_ _What's not fair?" Annie jumped, falling of the swing._

 _A boy stood above her, holding his hand out for her to grab. He had shoulder length black hair and stormy gray eyes._

 _"_ _Nothing." Annie said, taking the boy's hand._

 _"_ _What's your name?" the boy asked. "I'm Sirius."_

 _"_ _Annette." Annie replied._

 _"_ _Guess what Annie?" he said._

 _"_ _What?" she asked._

 _"_ _I'm a wizard." Annie grinned._

 _"_ _Mhm, and I'm a troll." She said. Sirius frowned._

 _"_ _No really." He protested._

 _"_ _Sirius, wizards aren't real." Annie said, matter-of-factly._

 _"_ _Yeah they are." Sirius protested. Annie shook her head._

 _"_ _No, they're not."_

 _"_ _Yes, they are!"_

 _"_ _No, they're not!"_

 _"_ _Yes, they are!"_

 _"_ _No, they're not!"_

 _"_ _Yes, they are!"_

 _"_ _This is stupid." Annie said._

 _"_ _I'll prove it." Sirius huffed._

 _"_ _Fine." Annie agreed. Sirius grabbed Annie's hand and pulled her to a bush. "Look." Sirius said, pointing to a gap in the leaves._

 _A man stood on the other side of the bush. He was holding a stick, standing across from another man, who was also holding a stick._

 _"_ _Expelliarmus!" the first man cried, pointing his stick at the other man. The other man's stick flew out of his hand._

 _"_ _Imperio!" he yelled. The second man went stiff, his eyes were distant. "You will go and tell Walburga that Sirius is missing." The first man demanded. The other man hesitated, before turning and heading down the street.  
"Sirius!" the first man yelled, looking around. _

_"_ _I believe you now." Annie whispered, peering at Sirius. Sirius grinned._

 _"_ _Told you." he paused, looking at the man again. "I have to go," he said. "I can meet you here tomorrow though." He added._

 _"_ _Okay, bye." Annie said, grinning at the boy._

 _"_ _Bye Annie." Sirius turned and crept out of the bushes._

 _"_ _Bye Sirius."_

 _(End Flashback)_

Annie hesitated by the door to the Great Hall. She slowly turned and looked back at the boy. He was leaning against the wall, head in his hands. _I'm so sorry._


End file.
